Sonic X & Tom And Jerry Crossover
by Sonic1430
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge play as the Cat and mouse part only Rouge takes the mouse part. The reason i chose these two was becasue the way they acted in Sonic X.


Knuckles the red echidna and Rouge the bat were never friends since they wore born, and have never spoke, either.  
They decided to go their seprate ways.  
Rouge lived in a storm cellar which was her home filled with gems and crystals.  
Knuckles sticked with a gray stair block with a giant green gem on it called The Master Emerald right next to her storm cellar.  
There was a beautiful orange tree.  
Knuckles is laying down for a nap.  
Knuckles;(stretches, yawns deeply)  
But as he was about to fall asleep, Rouge comes and lands to get an orange to eat.  
Knuckles sees her and grins, decided to get rid of her.  
He walks to her.  
Rouge reaches to get an orange from a long bent branch, but Knuckles grabs her by the neck gently and turns her face to his, glaring at her.  
Rouge becomes scared.  
Rouge;(scared, whimpers)  
He prepares to toss her away with his super spin toss.  
But Rouge grabs his other arm and as he throws her, he flies with her.  
Rouge lands and rubs her sore head.  
She sees Knuckles falling right towards her and gets up to run, but he lands on top of her.  
She throws him off and heads back to the secret storm cellar.  
Knuckles;(inraged, growls) GRRRRRR!  
He gets up and follows.  
She dives into the storm cellar like a dolphin and slams the door.  
Knuckles, though, knew she was in there and grabs a hammer and three big nails.  
Rouge locks it inside.  
Rouge;(sits down, sighs)  
The room shakes because Knuckles is nailing the door shut.  
Knuckles;(chuckles proudly)  
He throws the hammer away and goes back to take a nap.  
Later he wakes up, hearing a giant black tornado coming.  
Knuckles;(terrefied, screams) It knocks down trees, making the place shake.  
Rouge gets up from her chair inside the cellar and goes to the window.  
She sees the tornado, runs to the door and takes off the locks she put on to get out, but the door won't open.  
Rouge begins kicking hard, trying to open it.  
Knuckles makes it away, but then realized that he couldn't just leave Rouge.  
He runs back to the cellar and Super Chaos Punches it apart.  
Rouge comes out and Knuckles signals to go towards the hills with his hand, pointing.  
Rouge nods and they run.  
They stop and watch as the storm ceases.  
The Master Emerald was gone, the stairs it was on, Rouge's storm cellar, and her gems and crystals.  
Knuckles turns and walks off.  
Rouge turns and sees him walking away, and follows.  
But as she catches up, he turns and glares at her.  
Rouge smiles worriedly.  
Knuckles points behind her, signaling her to go away.  
Rouge turns and walks away, head and ears low.  
Knuckles nods to himself and walks on, trying to find a new place.  
But as he was walking towards green hills and bushes, Rouge starts to follow again.  
As Knuckles walks, he steps on a curved root, and trips, hurting his nose.  
Knuckles;(falls) Ooooof! (gets up, rubs nose) Ohhhhhh.  
Rouge is behind him.  
Rouge starts laughing her head off.  
Rouge;(laughing)  
Knuckles glares long and hard and points for her to leave again.  
She does.  
As he watches her run, a ship spraying water like seven hoses comes spraying him, and leaves him dripping wet from head to toe.  
Knuckles growls a little and then drys himself with a Chaos Spin.  
He shakes his boots dry one at a time as he walks.  
He stops and gets behind a tree, and looks back to see if Rouge is still following her.  
He smiles to see she's not and walks on in search of a new home.  
But Rouge comes out from behind a bush of berries and follows once again.  
Knuckles sees a beautiful house and stops to look at it.  
As he stops, Rouge bumps into him by mistake.  
He turns around and sees her with a nervous smiles.  
Knuckles tries to grab her by the neck, but misses.  
Rouge;(blows raspberry)  
This time, he manages to grab her neck, pinning her against a pole.  
Knuckles;(chuckles evily)  
A male voice from a hedgehog is heard from somewhere.  
Voice;Well, well, well. Look at the brave, red echidna.  
Female Voice;Yeah, picking on white female bat.  
The male one comes out. It's a blue hedgehog. His name was Sonic.  
Sonic;He'll feel guilty for this for the rest of his days. (to Knuckles and Rouge) First time out in the cold, right?  
They nod.  
Sonic;And instead of being pals, you're fighting like an echidna and a bat.  
The girl hedgehog's name was Amy.  
Amy;They are an echidna and a bat, Sonic.  
Sonic;True, Amy. But they gotta learn to be pals, or they ain't gonna make it out here. Am i right?  
Amy comes out, she is a pink hedgehog with a beautiful red dress.  
Amy;Excatly. (to Rouge and Knuckles) Amy Rose is my name. I met him two years ago.  
Sonic;(to them as well) She just means that she lost her family and i adopted her. We've been on this planet two years now. Our planet got destroyed by a falling flame rock. The name is Sonic. What's your names?  
Knuckles;(first words) I'm Knuckles.  
Rouge;(first words) I'm Rouge.  
They both turn to each other.  
Both;(surprised) You talked!  
Knuckles;(glares) Of course i talk. What do you think i am, a dummy?  
Rouge;(grins) You said it, i didn't.  
Knuckles;(angry) You little bat lady! I oughta--Hey! How come you never spoke before?  
Rouge;There was nothing i wanted to say that i thought you'd understand. (glares) And there still isn't!  
Knuckles;(very angry) Alright, that does it! You little--! (grabs her neck) You get me angry, you stupit bat!  
Sonic;(comes and takes his hands off her neck) Uh-uh-uh, i told you before. You guys have gotta learn to be friends.  
Amy;That's right. Sonic and me have been proved small and big.  
Sonic;And big and bigger.  
Amy;You gotta fight to survive. It's a very Chaos day.  
Sonic;Uh, that is not my faviorite expression, Amy.  
Amy;(rubs shoulder) Sorry. Sonic's right, you two. Listen.  
Sonic;(starts singing, dancing with Amy) We two we're friends to the end ain't we my friend we kind of blend together coffee and cream boy what a team Sonic & Amy;You'll never find two other guys compatible as steak and fries Amy;We're two of a kind much of a mind we find our way together thinking as one searching for sunny skies Sonic;True the sun may turn to rain Amy;We don't mind a drop of rain Sonic;But you won't hear us complain Amy;Doesn't help to stop the rain Sonic;What's the gain if we complain Amy;Causes lots of stress and strain Sonic & Amy;We keep smiling and the pitter patter doesn't matter why let it drive us insane Sonic;We know the weather will mend won't it my friend Sonic & Amy;We'll weather life together so what the heck here's what we recommend Rouge and Knuckles glare at each other and turn away, arms crossed.  
Sonic & Amy;The greatest gift in life's a friend Sonic;Take it, Amy!  
Amy;Pays a daily dividened Sonic & Amy;Be like us and start a trend be friends to the end Sonic;Come on, one more time!  
Sonic & Amy;The greatest gift in life's a friend Amy;You're turn, Sonic!  
Sonic;Pays a daily dividend Sonic & Amy;(dancing hand in hand) Be like us and start a trend be friends to the end Sonic;(speaking) Hey, come on, guys! You two try!  
Knuckles;No way!  
Rouge;Uh-uh!  
Amy;You can do it, guys! Be friends!  
Knuckles;Alright! I'll try. (lifts Rouge, singing) We two we're friends to the end ain't we my friend (drops Rouge and kicks her) We kind of blend together coffee and cream boy what a team Rouge gets up and trips him backwards with a spin kick, but he lands perfectly back on his feet.  
Knuckles & Rouge;You'll never find two other guys compatible as steak and fries Rouge;(circling Knuckes dancingly) We're two of a kind much of a mind we find our way together thinking as one searching for sunny skies Knuckles;(backflips over her) True the sun may turn to rain Rouge;(backflips over him) We don't mind a drop of rain Knuckles;(repeats flip) But you won't hear uns complain Rouge;(repeats flip as well) Doesn't help to stop the rain Knuckles;(backlips over Rouge again) What's the gain if we complain Rouge;(flips over Knuckles last time) Causes lots of stress and strain Knuckles & Rouge;(backfliping over to Sonic and Amy) We keep smiling and the pitter patter doesn't matter why let it drive us insane Sonic and Amy join in.  
All;We know the weather will mend won't it my friend Knuckles & Rouge;(dancing hand in hand) We'll weather life together so what the heck here's what we recommend All;(holding hands, dancing) The greatest gift in life's a friend.  
Knuckles & Rouge;Pays a daily dividend All;Be like us and start a trend be friends to the end Sonic;Last time now!  
Knuckles;Let's take it home, guys!  
All;The greatest gift in life's a friend Knuckles & Rouge;Pays a daily dividend All;Be like us and start a trend be friends to the end!  
Rouge;(cheer jump) Yay! Whoo!  
Sonic;You guys are the greatest!  
Knuckles;Not bad at all! Yeah!  
Amy;You are amazing!  
Sonic;(pushes Knuckles to Rouge) Well, what do you say, fellas?  
Rouge;(sticks her hand out) Knuckles;A bat and an echidna, friends?  
Rouge;(worried, sad eyes) Please?  
Knuckles;(takes her hand) Yeah...I hated you so long, but now that you've shown me your looks and stuff, i like you now.  
Rouge;I would like you to prove it, please.  
Knuckles;Maybe this will help you know i mean it. (he kisses her on the lips)  
Rouge;Oh....You did mean it.  
They hug.  
Rouge;I'm so sorry for the way i treated you for many years, Knuckles.  
Knuckles;That's okay, Rouge. I'm sorry, too.  
Rouge;That's okay, Knuckles. (they break the hug) From now on, we're best friends forever. (Knuckles nods) I just wish we had a home.  
Sonic;You can stay with us.  
Amy;Yeah! Stay here, please?  
Rouge;Okay! Thanks!  
Knuckles;Let's go in.  
Sonic;We'll be there in a minute.  
Rouge;Okay.  
They walk into the house, holding hands.  
Sonic;This is the fourth time we did this.  
Amy;Yeah...First Silver the hedgehog with Blaze the cat, then Jet the Hawk with Wave the Swallow, then Tails the fox with Cosmo the plant alien, and now Rouge the bat with Knuckles the echidna.  
Sonic;Let's go in and get some food for our new members.  
They go in, holding hands.

THE END. 


End file.
